


Out of Reach

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Seven Day Challenge [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple trip to the grocery store for the girls.</p><p>Day 2/7 Challenge: Grocery Shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshaDecamiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/gifts).



> So, this I read this challenge and it screamed Yumikuri to me. 
> 
> I'm sorry cause it's kinda lame but whatever.

Ymir pulled one of the carts out while Krista scrounged around in her purse for the shopping list. "I know it's in here somewhere." She mumbled, and Ymir smiled. She was so cute. 

"Did you check your pocket?" Ymir asked after a moment. Krista took her hand out of her purse and checked her pockets, and pulled the small notebook out. 

"Oh, how did it get there?" She asked. 

"You put in your pocket before we left so that you didn't lose it in your purse again." Ymir tried not to laugh. Krista shrugged and they walked into the store.

Ymir couldn’t help but think how much Krista looked like a little fairy, darting here and there and back to the cart with the items they needed, her little sundress floating around her as she moved. Apparently some men saw her and had similar thoughts, and tried to make a move, but ymir would shoved the cart between Krista and them and give them a warning glare.

Apparently all the guys in town had forgotten what happened to the last guy that harassed Krista, and she wished they hadn’t. she didn’t want to have to put someone else in the hospital. 

They were in the produce aisle when some old lady came up to them with a smile and told them they were the cutest lesbians she’d ever seen. Krista gushed and thanked the woman while Ymir thought “we’re the only lesbians in this godforsaken town.”

They were almost done, and Krista needed to get some ramen,which was on the top shelf. ymir volunteered to help, but Krista said she had it.

It was quite entertaining for Ymir to watch all the way Krista tried to reach the ramen while still acting ‘ladylike’ and not letting her skirt ride up. Ymir rolled her eyes when Krista stepped up on the second to last shelf and still couldn’t reach the Ramen. Ymir stepped forward and lifted Krista up and away from the unit. Upon being placed back on the ground, Krista folded her arms and pouted. Ymir grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“It’s not that big of a deal if you can’t reach it.” she said, turning and pulling the package off the top of the self. “Some people are just short, and they’re even cuter because of it.” Krista blushed. 

“You say that, but it’s not so okay when I’m here on my own and have to wait for someone to come along and help.” she huffed. Ymir laughed and started pushing the towards the checkout line. 

“If it helps any you were absolutely adorable.” Ymir said, slinging an arm around Krista’s shoulders. 

“It doesn’t.” Krista said with a dramatic sigh. “But I’m glad you’re tall so I don’t have to constantly ask for help while shopping.”

“So you’re only with me for my height? I feel so used!” Ymir said, feigning disappointment.

“No!” Krista said, turning red, “That’s not what I meant!” Ymir ruffled her hair and smiled down at her. 

“Relax. I know what you meant.” Ymir winked at her. “I was just playing around.” Krista stuck her tongue out at Ymir and hurried off to start unloading their cart.


End file.
